This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspect of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Some utensil apparatuses may be relatively complex to use and/or assemble, and may not include sufficient functionality.
There is a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more challenges or shortcomings of utensil apparatuses. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and is not a disavowal of scope.